The Gift
by Magnolia84
Summary: My very first JW based FF. All fluffy Clawen. A special gift awakens more curiosity than it should have.


_So this my very first JW based FanFiction one shot. I haven´t written any Stories in ages, but thanks to the whole Jurassic fandom i've made it back. _

_So this little Story is sort of a test as well and entirely fluffy clawen, as l'm already working on a bigger Story. _

_I have to give a big thank you to sarynotsary for proofreading and also encouraging me._

**The gift**

Claire opened the door to their house and let herself in without really looking were she was going, as she was focused on reading an email on her phone. Suddenly, she felt something on her foot that she immediately unconsciously kicked, and she moved her eyes to the floor, following the thing with her eyes.

It was a white thin package, that slid and swirled away from her under the kitchen table. Without hesitation, she bent down to retrieve it; it was a pretty sleek carton, and she read that it was actually for Owen.

Her eyes grew wide when she read where it was from. In its unique way, in the middle of the package, she read "Victoria's secret". _Wow_, she thought. _Would he?… Is this?_

What day was it anyway? They weren't anywhere near Valentine's Day, Christmas was not until a couple of months, and her birthday had passed as well.

What could it be? Was she discovering a new side in Owen? Would he actually buy her some sexy lingerie? She smiled to herself and pressed her lips together to avoid laughing out loud.

They hadn't been together for that long, and even before that, he had never been the kind of man to give her this kind of gift. It was usually either her favorite flowers, a nice restaurant or some outdoor activity.

She couldn't think of what it could possibly be, but it made her giddy and she felt a thousands butterflies wanting to escape her tummy. It was so exciting.

She looked around herself, as if awakened from a daydream, the excitement still inside her, claiming her whole body. She must have been holding the package and staring at it for at least 15 minutes now. She was beyond curious.

She eventually decided to just leave it and put it quickly on the table, and went to her office. Claire spent half an hour reading and responding to emails, before getting hungry. But getting something to eat would mean going to the kitchen, where she left the package on the table. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

Why wasn't Owen here yet?

It was already after 6.

She was sure Owen would tell her if she had forgotten an important day, and what the deal

was with the package.

Or wouldn't he?

It was enough now, she was hungry and Owen would probably be too, so she decided to go downstairs and make some dinner.

She busied herself around the stove, trying not to look back at the package. When she was finished, she was happy with herself. She grabbed a plate and put her dinner on it and turned around to sit at the table.

There it was again, still sitting at the same place she left it. She couldn't stop staring at the envelope while she ate.

This was impossible, she couldn't contain herself, she was just too curious. She finished her meal and wanted to walk away, but before she reached the stairs she turned around quickly, went to the table and grabbed the package.

Still a bit in shock of what she found in the package, she stood in her bedroom now and lay the piece on her bed. She was impressed, nobody had ever given her such a delicate and inappropriate piece of fabric before. She would have never thought of buying something like that for herself, either. This was definitely a new side to Owen, and she was getting excited to play along. Well, she thought that she had probably ruined his surprise, but what if she surprised him herself now, returning the favor.

She had already formed a plan in her head.

It was 8:30pm when Owen came back from work and stepped into the house. The light was still on in the kitchen, and he noticed a pan and plate laid out for him. He smiled at the thought that he and Claire had gotten very domestic over the last few weeks.

He made his way to her office on the ground floor, for he usually had to get her away from the computer every time he came home. She always knew now, that the second he got home, it was time to relax and not think about her work. Owen knew it was still difficult for her to relax after everything that had happened, so she always wanted to keep her mind busy. He needed to remind her that she needed to relax as well, and think about herself.

Therefore, he made a beeline her office, but she wasn't there. That was a first. Owen frowned and walked to the living room, but she wasn't in there, either.

The only option left now was going upstairs. He found their bedroom's door open, and he quickly went inside.

He stopped abruptly, having to hold onto the doorframe to avoid doubling over. His eyes widened, almost shocked by the sight in front of him.

The light in the bedroom was dimmed, and Claire was lying on the bed. Asleep.

He moved closer to the bed very slowly, not wanting to wake her.

At first, his eyes went to her face. She lay on her back, and her arms were up on each side of her face, on top of her hair, which fanned out in all directions.

He thought she looked so peaceful, unable to take his eyes off her. His sleeping beauty.

He smiled. He then looked down her body, because that was what had shocked him as soon as he'd entered the room.

He had to swallow hard when he realized what she was wearing: it wasn't actually much fabric, but the emerald colored bits suited her so well, he wasn't quite sure where to look first. He was quickly getting terribly aroused by her sight.

He approached the bed and carefully sat down next to her. He felt almost like in a dream, and wanted to touch her so badly, but he was afraid he might wake her.

His hand moved to her knee, which was bent, and then slowly crept up her thigh, where there was just a string of emerald fabric above her hip. He moved his hand to her stomach, which had a bit of lace running up to just under her breasts. His hand was already tingling from the sensation of her soft skin mixed with the lacy fabric. He moved further up over the silky material which covered half of her breast and was outlined by a string that went up around her neck.

He reached her face and stroked her cheek gently while he lay down next to her, his other arm supporting his head. He looked at her again and seemed to get lost in the moment, feeling her soft skin under his hand.

She stirred under his touch, and slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

Claire smiled at Owen. "Good Morning" She said softly, and put both her arms around his neck. Owen grinned. "Good Morning? Claire, it's almost 9 pm!"

Claire looked at him in disbelieve, could it be that she had slept so well just for a couple of hours? Then it dawned on her, and she looked down at herself, closed her eyes tight and pressed her lips together in embarrassment. She actually fell asleep when she wanted to follow through with her plan and give him a big surprise.

She took a deep breath while Owen was still stroking her face. She thought she had to explain herself now.

"I'm so so sorry Owen, I didn't mean to ruin your surprise, it was just that…"

He silenced her with his thumb on her mouth, tracing her soft lips with it. "Ruin my surprise? I think it's the best thing I ever experienced, seeing you sleeping so peacefully is one of the best things to come home to."

She didn't have time to say anything in return as he claimed her lips with his. It was gentle at first, but Claire pulled him closer with her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

As they continued kissing, Claire moved her hands down his body until she reached his jeans, and she pulled his shirt up, eager to remove it. When he felt that, he left her lips shortly to help her pull the shirt over his head, tossed it across the room and met her lips again while hovering over her. The sensation of her hardened nipples under the silken fabric against his naked skin was a new feeling for him, and it made him hard, which she felt though his jeans on the side of her thigh.

He moved from her mouth to her jawline and down to her neck, while his hand traveled down, caressing her breast, his thumb circling her nipple shortly, moving down over her waist and hip until he reached the top of her thigh, where he traced the lacy fabric with his fingers down to her center. He was pleasantly surprised when, as Claire parted her legs for him, he instantly felt her wet folds under his touch. She moaned under his touch and started to move her hips towards his caressing fingers. She started to pant heavily while he worked his fingers on her, but he just wasn't ready to let her come yet.

He moved his mouth down on her quickly, making sure to taste each nipple, circling them with his tongue. He let go of his hands between her legs and settled his body between them. Claire let out a soft whimper at the loss. "Please don't stop, Owen!"

His mouth moved back to kiss down to her belly button, where he had to move the fabric away to gain better access. He made his way further down, this time kissing the lacy fabric which also brought an entirely new feeling to Claire.

His tongue darted out between her wet folds until he could feel her most sensitive spot. She cried out at this point, and bucked her hips even further toward his eager tongue. He held on to her hips to keep her steady until she came undone, crying out his name.

He kept his mouth on her while she rocked out her climax against him. Owen savored her juices while she did so.

As Owen started to climb back up, Claire came back to her senses, sitting up quickly to meet him halfway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips again. Her tongue dove into his mouth, tasting a bit of herself. Her hands traveled down the front of his body to his jeans, and she quickly opened them. She reached into his boxers to free his hard length, which she thought Owen must have felt really uncomfortable already.

He moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her hand on him and pushed himself further into it. With one hand she stroked him gently, letting her thumb trail over his tip and her other hand trying to move his boxers and jeans down. He got the hint and quickly moved to get rid of the rest of his clothes. He sat back down on the bed and Claire went to straddle his lap, the tip of him already grazing her entrance. As he claimed her neck with his mouth, her hand went back to stroking his length. He thrusted into her hand, eager to be inside of her.

When she finally guided him into her, they both locked eyes, enjoying the moment as they became one. She held on to his body and Owen put his hands on her ass to slide fully into her. They stayed like that for a brief moment, then Claire put her head on his shoulder and started to rock her hips against his. Her thrusts became more frantic by the second, and Owen met every push with his hips. They both felt really close to climaxing.

Before that, though, Owen wanted to adjust them. He lay down on his back, his hands making a quick move to go caress her breasts before they claimed their previous position on her hips to hold her in place. They moved together in perfect union. Claire threw her head back and cried out his name again. It was his cue to hold on to her a bit harder and push a bit further. It was perfect teamwork; they both tensed and fell apart together. Claire cried out his name, and he moaned in pleasure.

As they both rocked out their climaxes, breathing hard, Claire fell forward on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat. Owen reached down to stroke her hair.

When their breathing slowed down, Owen moved to slip out of her and lie next to her.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"Claire, that was probably the sexiest thing a woman ever did for me!"

"Well, it was your idea first!" She breathed out.

He looked at her with a questioning face. "What do you mean, my idea? I didn't put you in this sexy lingerie."

She frowned. "No, but you bought it, and I still feel a bit guilty for opening the package out of sheer curiosity."

Owen started to laugh. "Are you serious? I didn't buy that!"

She looked at him in utter shock, but couldn't quite believe it. "Owen!" she exclaimed in disbelief, and hit him on his shoulder. He kept laughing. "Why would you…?" she couldn't think.

"Hey, I really didn't!" he sounded a bit more serious now. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but it really wasn't me! I do wish I'd had this idea now, though."

"But, if it wasn't you. Why was the package addressed to you?" Now that she said it, it dawned on him.

"Ooh" he remembered and it hit him. How could he have forgotten.

"Yes, you wanna explain something?" Claire raised an eyebrow as she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, how could I have forgotten about that? See, David asked me if he could send it to our address. He absolutely didn't want his wife to find out that he ordered this. They are having their fifth wedding anniversary in a couple of weeks and he said he wanted to buy something that would freshen up their sex life. He said that being married was great, but he had the feeling the sex wasn't the same as in the beginning. I mean, he's not wrong. It certainly did fresh up something!"

While he explained, Claire started to blush, and just wanted to go hide somewhere, quite embarrassed. At his last sentence, she looked at him, startled, and hit him again with her hand on his chest.

"Oh my god Owen, why didn't you tell me?"

Was she starting to get angry at him now, just after she admitted that she had been too curious and ruined his surprise? Owen couldn't have any of that now, after what they just did, and he thought he could easily fix he problem by just buying new lingerie for his friend.

With that thought in mind, he grinned, shrugging, and crashed his lips against hers again.

_So, what did you think? I would really appreciate honest feedback. _


End file.
